<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No longer without you by meanie_nim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106141">No longer without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim'>meanie_nim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, M/M, Protectiveness, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>/ON HIATUS/ Mingyu and Wonwoo grew up together, living under the same roof because of certain circumstances. They don't like each other. Will an adventurous trip to Dubai change that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did <i>he</i> have to come along?" Wonwoo asked, probably for the millionth time today. They had finally arrived at their hotel and he would share a room with his best friend for the next seven nights.</p><p>"You know that DK loves to hang around him. I don't know what to tell you. I mean- Mingyu is fun, so- he is a good friend," Hoshi replied after they had entered their double room. The blonde was Wonwoo's best friend since first grade, always bearing his whining.</p><p>"Well, but Mingyu is not <i>my</i> friend! He is annoying as hell." Wonwoo groaned in frustration, putting down his suitcase next to the bed. He glanced around the room, surprised to find it quite acceptable and even equipped with an air conditioner. Since the flight to Dubai had been fucking expensive, they had booked one of the cheapest hotels, they had found on the internet.</p><p>Hoshi headed for the bed which was next to the big window, crouching down to open his suitcase. "But he is your brother," he mumbled absent-mindedly before pulling out his charger, jumping on the mattress with a sigh. "You are both livi-"</p><p>Wonwoo shot his friend a glare that shut him off. Hearing those words made him want to scream. Besides, it wasn't even true. Wonwoo grabbed a decorative cushion, aiming it at Hoshi's head. "He is, if at all, my <i>step</i> brother. But to be accurate, he is not even that. Actually, Mingyu is nothing to me. Our parents have never been married to each other and his father left years ago and that dumb brat just stayed in our home. That's it. We are not related in any way. I have never acknowledged him as family. So, stop saying that for fuck's sake! You know I hate that." Blowing out a frustrated breath, Wonwoo leaned against the wall behind him.</p><p>"Yah, dude, you need to calm down!" Hoshi looked at him with bemused humor. "I know your whole sad life story. You don't need to tell me about it once again. It just slipped out."</p><p>"Shut up." Wonwoo closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the air conditioner. He was tired. The flight to Dubai had been long and the way from the airport to their hotel exhausting. The weather was humid and hot. Wonwoo needed a cold shower and a break from other people. The journey to this place had been already too much for his introverted self.</p><p>"Come on, dude. We are in fucking Dubai. We made so many plans. Can't you just chill and try to enjoy it without hating on Mingyu every second of the day?"</p><p>"I never wanted to co-" Wonwoo trailed off with a sigh. It didn't matter. He didn't need to explain once again that he hadn't wanted to join this trip in the first place. But now he was here and Mingyu was here as well and Wonwoo had to deal with the situation somehow. Maybe he should have said no when DK had asked him to join his bachelor trip. But it was too late for that. Wonwoo would have preferred a night out somewhere in a bar, getting drunk and then go home the next day instead of an adventure trip to Dubai but it wasn't his bachelor party. Wonwoo sighed. "When are we going to meet for dinner again?"</p><p>Hoshi grabbed his phone, looking at the display. "We said at 8. So, we still have half an hour left."</p><p>Wonwoo crouched down, opening his suitcase, searching for his toiletries. "Great. Enough time to take a shower then." He needed to keep his bad mood to himself. This trip was not about him and Wonwoo didn't want to spoil it for the entire group. He just needed to avoid Mingyu at all costs, ignoring his presence like he had done it for the past ten years. That shouldn't be too difficult. </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>
  <b>Wonwoo, 8 years old</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wonwoo, can you come to the living room, please? Our guests are here." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wonwoo groaned, throwing his Lego car against the wall. He didn't want to. He knew who had come for a visit and he hated them already.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wonwoo baby, did you hear me?" His mother called louder now, voice sounding impatient. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I am coming," Wonwoo yelled back, rising to his feet. His mother had invited her boyfriend and his son for dinner. But it wasn't just some casual dinner. Wonwoo knew that Mr. Kim planned to move in with his son, meaning, Wonwoo needed to share his home with two strangers very soon- though his dad had only died two years ago. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"There you are." His mother smiled happily as soon as Wonwoo entered the living room. Her boyfriend was standing beside her, holding the hand of a boy, probably his son. "Baby, this is Mingyu. He is only a few months younger than you. I bet you will be good friends, good brothers."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wonwoo turned to look into the face of the boy with big brown eyes and dark hair. He seemed to feel uncomfortable, as if he wanted to be everywhere but here, half hiding behind his father. "I don't want a brother."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mingyu widenend his eyes in surprise before moving, now hiding completely behind his father.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Jeon Wonwoo! Don't say that," his mother scolded him, grabbing hold of his arm. "Be nice!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"But it is true! I don't need a brother and I don't want to live with your <i>boyfriend</i>!" He paused, raising his head to look into Mr. Kim's eyes. "You will never be my dad," he muttered, glaring at the man who wanted to replace his dead father.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wonwoo! I didn't raise you to behave like that! Why are you being so rude?" His mother's voice showed her surprise and displeasure.<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It is okay, babe. He just needs some more time," Mr. Kim said with a smile, suddenly pushing his son forward. "You will love Mingyu. He is very nice and playful."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The boy seemed startled, realizing that he was now standing right in front of Wonwoo. He was the same height, his dark bangs outgrown. He seemed nervous, biting his fingernails. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't care," Wonwoo muttered unbothered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was still watching Mingyu and for a moment he felt bad for acting like a brat because it wasn't the other's fault for being here. But still, Wonwoo was mad because of the whole situation. "Can I go back to my room now?" he asked his mother, not averting his eyes from Mingyu's face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No, we will eat dinner together and you better start to behave." Wonwoo's mother was obviously angry and also probably very disappointed in her son.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mingyu suddenly nudged Wonwoo's stomach, but wasn't saying anything, waiting for his reaction.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What is it? Can't you speak? Are you mute?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Okay, that's enough. Sit at the table," Wonwoo's mother muttered, patience threatening to give way. She dragged Wonwoo towards a chair, obviously mad by now. "Sit. Now."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What did you cook, honey?" Mr. Kim asked, probably trying to change the subject and lighten up the mood. He sat down next to his son who was staring at Wonwoo with big eyes. When their gazes met, his lips curled into a shy smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don't look at me like that! I hate you."</i>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>They were in the restaurant of the hotel, waiting for their food. Mingyu was sitting right in front of Wonwoo and that fact was annoying him. He stared at the blue familiar shirt Mingyu was wearing and the golden necklace around his neck. Wonwoo cursed inwardly and averted his eyes. Why had everything be so familiar about that guy?</p><p>"So, what are we going to do after dinner?" Hao asked. He was staying in a triple room with DK and Mingyu and was the best man of the soon-to-be-groom.</p><p>"It is already pretty late and I am sure we are all tired from the long flight. I mean, we can go outside and take a look around but I don't think it makes sense to do something particular tonight. We rather should go to bed early to be well-rested for tomorrow."</p><p>That was a good idea. Wonwoo was too exhausted to do anything after dinner. He probably would have stayed in his room anyway. He sighed softly, supporting his elbow on the table.</p><p>"I can't wait to see the desert and go on the safari drive," Mingyu said with a smile, showing his canines. "I always wanted to feel like an Arab in those movies. It is-"</p><p>Wonwoo turned his eyes away and stopped listening to him. He was annoyed by the fact that he could tell Mingyu was very excited right now just by looking at his face. The other would always resemble a dog whenever he was too happy or looking forward doing something fun. Wonwoo probably knew almost everything about this guy. It's unavoidable if you grow up in the same house, living together for years. Wonwoo could tell when Mingyu was mad or in a good mood. He would always know if the other had been crying or if he hadn't slept well the night before. Wonwoo knew how Mingyu looked like when he was eating something good and how he would grimace right before sneezing. And Mingyu was sneezing a lot. It was disgusting. All of those things were irrelevant and unnecessary pieces of information but Wonwoo couldn't erase them from his brain- no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>"Wonwoo? Hey, buddy. Are you spacing out?" Hoshi asked, nudging him with his elbow.</p><p>"Huh? What?"</p><p>DK chuckled. "I asked what you are most excited about to do the next days."</p><p><i>The flight back home.</i> "Mhh, I don't know. I guess I will have a lot of fun visiting that high skyscraper."</p><p>"Yeah, I am sure we will have a good view from there. You two shouldn't forget to buy your mom a souvenir," DK said before taking a sip of his coke.</p><p>"She is <i>my</i> mom," Wonwoo corrected him. He didn't like when people would say they were family because they definitely weren't- never had been.</p><p>Mingyu scoffed at that. "Wow, seriously? I won't take your mommy away. Stop crying like a baby."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up!" Wonwoo was already done with him. At home, he had always been able to avoid Mingyu but it looked like it would be difficult to do that during this trip.</p><p>"Guys! Don't start fighting! We didn't even get our food yet, so shut up," Hoshi muttered, interrupting their quarrel very fast. Hoshi knew how quickly it could escalate between them. He had experienced it often enough.</p><p>Wonwoo looked away, relieved to see the waiter finally coming to their table. </p><p>"Here you go. I will bring the rest in a second," the young man said with an accent, putting two of their orders on the table.</p><p>"Thank you," Hao mumbled, pulling his plate closer to himself, smiling broadly. "Ah, that smells very nice."</p><p>"It looks tasty," Mingyu remarked, still waiting for his food to come. Then he turned his eyes on Wonwoo, his expression changing instantly from innocent to fierce. "What are you looking at?"</p><p>Wonwoo earned another elbow to his ribs before he had even the chance to insult Mingyu back. He scoffed and decided to be the mature one -at least for tonight. Mingyu had changed through the years. He had been a shy, peaceful boy when he and his father had started living with them under the same roof. But puberty came too early and Mingyu had turned into a bad guy, fighting whenever he had the chance. He had even joined a fight club or something like that. The fact that Mingyu's father had left Wonwoo's mother and his son at that time, had an additional bad impact on his personality. Mingyu was still cheerful and friendly towards his friends though- Wonwoo didn't count, obviously.</p><p>"Did you order number three?" The waiter was back, glancing at Wonwoo, waiting for his response.</p><p>"Ah, yes, yes. I had the Iranian Sangak. Thank you." The food looked delicious, Wonwoo's mouth was already watering. He peeked at Mingyu who had gotten his food as well- it was the same dish. As different as they were, however, they had the same taste in food. It had been like that since forever. Wonwoo cursed inwardly for thinking about it before starting to eat. He should stop paying so much attention to Mingyu. He wasn't important. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was sand everywhere as they were doing a desert safari, riding in a four-wheel-drive vehicle. It was fascinating, the driver making sure to give them a thrilling ride over dunes. Mingyu was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a hat, enjoying every moment of this. The weather was warm and the breeze was refreshing. Everyone was having fun, laughing and trying to take some pictures during the bumpy ride. Everyone apart from Wonwoo. Mingyu couldn't help to notice how the other was gripping his seat with white-knuckled fists, his expression showing his distress. But when was the last time Wonwoo had been in a good mood anyway? At least not around him. Mingyu decided to ignore that grumpy guy and turned his focus back on their surroundings. They were passing a group of tourists, doing a camel ride, waving at them. The people here seemed to be very relaxed. </p><p>The driver parked at the top of a dune after a while, overlooking a camp, motioning them to climb out. "This is so cool! I love it!" Hoshi let out excited, brushing the sand off his pants. "Did you see the big camels over there? I want to see one from up close," he said to no one in particular. </p><p>"Let's walk," the driver mumbled, waiting for them to follow him. "You will see a lot of camels at the camp."</p><p>The wind was picking up, blowing sand everywhere. Mingyu adjusted his sunglasses, glancing at DK who was taking pictures left and right. He smiled. His friend looked happy to be here. It had been his big wish to visit Dubai and finally, he had made it. Mingyu wasn't too hyped about the fact that he would marry so young. But DK had known his fiancèe since middle school and they had been a couple for many years already. It was his decision.</p><p>"Oh my god, look at that. A cat!" Wonwoo let out with an unfamiliar sweetness to his words, pointing to his left.</p><p>"Ah, yes. That is an Arabian sand cat. They are pretty rare and mostly active at night. But they are not that shy around here. Because of the camp they have gotten used to people by now," their driver explained with a dismissing wave of his hand. Based on his poor reaction, he had probably already seen dozens of those cats. </p><p>Mingyu turned around, following his eyes. The buff sand cat looked like a normal cat, just with a wider head and bigger ears. Nothing too impressive. Mingyu was more of a dog lover anyway.</p><p>Wonwoo, however, seemed to be intrigued and crouched down, staring at the animal who had stopped moving, looking in their direction from a safe distance. "It is so cute and fluffy," Wonwoo said, his face breaking into a smile.</p><p>Hoshi chuckled as he watched him. "Thank God we found something interesting for our cat lover over here."</p><p>Mingyu watched Wonwoo pulling out his phone to take some pictures. He was taken aback by Wonwoo's sudden change of mood. It was unusual to see him smile like that, his whole face lighting up. Mingyu couldn't remember the last time he had seen Wonwoo happy.</p><p>"Are they dangerous?"</p><p>The driver shrugged, obviously not very keen to talk about the cat. "They are wild animals. So- they could be. I don't know," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.</p><p>Wonwoo didn't seem to pay attention to him, moving closer towards the cat, taking more pictures, mesmerized by it.</p><p>"Dude, come on. Let's move. We didn't come to Dubai to watch some boring cat. Let's rather visit the camels," Hao muttered, grabbing Wonwoo's arm to pull him up. </p><p>"But that one is so fluffy," Wonwoo mumbled with a pout but allowed the other to drag him along, back to the group. "And cats are not boring, okay?"</p><p>Mingyu couldn't believe his eyes. Wonwoo was pouting? He hadn't even seen him pout as a kid. What the fuck? Mingyu scoffed, staring at him for a moment longer before shaking his head.</p><p>Wonwoo noticed his stare, sending Mingyu a glare in return. "What? What, hmm? Do you want to say something?" </p><p>Mingyu tsked at him. "You are still a kid."</p><p>"You are seven months younger than me so shut the fuck up," Wonwoo snapped while brushing past him with a cold glare.</p><p>"Aren't you tired? Why do you always have to bully each other, hmm?" Hao asked, wrapping his arm around Mingyu's shoulder as they continued to walk, following their driver. "You are so fucking childish. Both of you."</p><p>"I didn't even say anything bad. <i>He</i> is the one who feels attacked every time I open my mouth," Mingyu said in a defending tone, staring at the back of Wonwoo's head. <i>Brat.</i></p><p>"I am surprised that you haven't killed each other yet."</p><p>"Well, it is a crime to kill someone as far as I know." Mingyu shrugged. Wonwoo and his relationship had always been like that. They were constantly fighting and bickering over everything. It was undoubtedly a toxic relationship between them but Mingyu had gotten used to it. </p><p>Hao sighed, pulling his arm away. Then he pointed to the left. "Wah, look at that group of camels over there. They are huge, man."</p><p>"Let's take a better look at them," Hoshi mumbled excitedly as they arrived at the camp seconds later.</p><p>As they got closer, a camel turned, staring right at him and for a paranoid moment, Mingyu was sure it was planning to attack him. He stopped walking and kept his distance, not trusting those animals. Why was it looking at him like that?</p><p>Wonwoo started to approach one of them, reaching out his hand, trying to touch it. "Can I pet it?" he asked the driver who had opened a bottle of water. </p><p>"You can. But I don't know if she will like it. Those animals are unpredictable."</p><p>"Be careful, Won," Hoshi mumbled, suddenly not as thrilled to get closer towards the camels as he had been only seconds ago. "Don't let them spit in your face."</p><p>Mingyu pulled down his sunglasses, taking a look around the camp. At left was a group of tourists, taking a break under the shadow of some tents. Another group was getting ready for a camel ride.</p><p>"Hey, watch out! Get away from it!"</p><p>Mingyu turned back around when he heard a startled cry. "What is it?" he asked Hoshi who was standing in front of him, blocking the view.</p><p>"The camel kicked Wonwoo in the knee out of nowhere," Hoshi muttered. Then he turned to face Wonwoo again. "Are you hurt, buddy?" he asked with a concerned voice. "I told you to be careful!"</p><p>Mingyu scoffed at Wonwoo's stupidity. How could someone be as foolish as him and get too close to those animals without knowing what they would do? He stared at Wonwoo, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>"I am fine. She startled me but it is alright," Wonwoo replied, bending over to rub his knee.</p><p>Mingyu knew that it wasn't alright. He knew that expression on Wonwoo's face and what it meant. The other was suppressing the pain, acting like it didn't hurt though it was probably the contrary. Mingyu had seen that kind of expression many times before. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Did you say something to <i>me</i>?" Wonwoo asked and approached him, obviously feeling attacked again, his eyes narrow, face grim. </p><p>"I did." Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo's dirty clothed knee, then back up into his eyes. "I said you are an idiot. This is not a petting zoo where you can touch the animals as you wish."</p><p>"Mind your own <i>fucking</i> business," Wonwoo snapped at him, his eyes flashing with anger. He tried to go around him but Mingyu stepped in his way. "What is it now?"</p><p>"How about you use your brain before doing dumb shit like that again?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, eyeing him sharply. "What is it to you? You should rather step away."</p><p>Mingyu ignored Wonwoo's threat and grabbed his arm, holding him in place. "If you go back home with a smashed knee, who do you think <i>your</i> mom will scold first, huh?"</p><p>"Mingyu, fuck off! Don't act like my babysitter, I warn you!" Wonwoo huffed out an angry, frustrated breath, pulling his arm out of his grasp with a jerk. "And by the way, I don't give a shit who scolds you, got it?" he added and left Mingyu standing there.</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
<b>One week ago</b></p><p>
  <i>"Mingyu, can I talk to you for a second?" Wonwoo's mother asked as he had come back home from his boxing training, entering the kitchen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, sure. What's up?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mrs. Jeon cleared her throat, adjusting her apron carefully. "I wanted to talk to you about your trip to Dubai for a second."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What do you want to talk about?" Mingyu asked, sitting down at the table, tired from the training. He had started fighting after his father had left, assuming it would be a good distraction. But then he had begun to love it, training harder and getting better over the years. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know that Wonwoo and you don't get along but there is something I want to ask you. It is the first time my son will visit a foreign country for such a long time and- I mean you know him. He is very careless. He always acts like he is tough but he is vulnerable and he can get hurt pretty easily. I-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Mingyu resisted the urge to snap at her. He didn't want to hear those things about Wonwoo. He didn't care about him. The latter had never given him a reason to. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Can you watch out for him in Dubai? I don't want you to play his bodyguard. I just want you to have an eye on him. Just make sure that my son comes back home alive. Would you do me that favor?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Everything inside him protested but Mingyu loved Mrs. Jeon. She had let him stay in her home when his father had suddenly left, not even bothering to take him along. Mingyu owed her a lot though he was sure she was overreacting and definitely overprotective. "Fine. If he threatens to fall off the skyscraper, I will try to grab his arm and pull him back."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mrs. Jeon smiled at that. "Thank you, darling. I know, Wonwoo is older and doesn't need someone to look after him but you are stronger and you are bold. You-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I already said yes. Can we please stop talking about it now?"</i>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>They had been running down a dune barefoot, feeling the sand under their feet. They still had half an hour left until the driver would take them back to the hotel. Mingyu sat down with his legs spread out in front of him, watching DK and Hoshi throwing sand at each other. The sand in Dubai was definitely finer than at some beaches, Mingyu had been before.</p><p>Wonwoo plopped down a few feet away from him, wiping the sand off his face. The driver sat down next to him and started talking to him.</p><p>Mingyu couldn't hear what they were saying and turned his face to watch Hao, searching for something. "Hey, bro, what are you looking for?" </p><p>Hao looked up, smiling at him. "I don't know. Maybe I will find something valuable in the sand," he replied with a smirk.</p><p>Mingyu let out a chuckle. "Idiot." He yawned, turning his eyes back to his left, surprised to see the driver's hand on Wonwoo's thigh. What the fuck was he doing?</p><p>Wonwoo seemed to feel uncomfortable, shifting away from the guy who was obviously making a move on him.</p><p>Mingyu groaned inwardly and glanced at his friends. Why was no one else noticing that? He didn't want to interfere. He didn't care. And still, something made him get up, walking over to them. </p><p>The driver looked up at Mingyu, startled. In an instant, he dropped his hand which was still resting on Wonwoo's thigh. "I-I was just- just, you know, I-"</p><p>"I think you should go and get the car ready or something like that," Mingyu told him sternly, staring him down. </p><p>"Yes, that is a good idea." The driver got up, rushing away, probably relieved that Mingyu hadn't punched him in the face.</p><p>Wonwoo looked up at him, then lowered his eyes, rubbing his knee. "What do you want?" </p><p>Mingyu scoffed, resisting the urge to smack the back of his arrogant head. "Are you into Emirates now?"</p><p>Wonwoo looked up at him again, eyes dark. "No. Are you?"</p><p><i>Funny.</i> "Did I interrupt something just now? Maybe you wanted to get laid by that old-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Mingyu," Wonwoo snapped at him, his voice hard. "Get away from me."</p><p>"Oh, look at that. So, you are capable to say that to me but you couldn't tell that pervert to get lost?"</p><p>Wonwoo huffed, turning his head away. " I didn't ask you to interfere. Go play in the sand or whatever- don't annoy me."</p><p>"You are so-" Mingyu trailed off with a desperate sound. He balled his hands into fists, craving to smash something out of frustration. </p><p>"I told you not to act as my babysitter." </p><p>Wonwoo raised his head, suddenly looking at Mingyu so earnestly that he couldn't help but meet his eyes. </p><p>"Whatever my mom begged you to do, stop it, okay? I don't need you to act protective over me. It doesn't suit you and I hate it."</p><p>Mingyu stared at him, surprised. Had he heard their conversation a week ago? Or had his mom told him? </p><p>"Your silence tells me that I am right with my guess, huh?" Wonwoo stood up, brushing the sand off his legs. Then he looked Mingyu in the eyes, something flickering between desperation and anger. "I know that you don't give a fuck about me. And I don't give a fuck about you. So, don't force yourself now just because my mom asked you." </p><p>Mingyu scoffed to cover up his confusion. Something didn't sit right. Although Wonwoo's mother had asked him to watch out for her son, Mingyu got the feeling that he had butted in for another reason. He just couldn't tell why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think so far?<br/>I appreciate your feedback ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was excited. The Burj Khalifa was the tallest skyscraper in the world, a work of art with striking architecture. They were standing in front of the tower, raising their heads to stare at the building in awe. "This is so fascinating. How did they even manage to build it like that?" Wonwoo murmured more to himself.</p><p>"I can't wait to be at the top and take a look over Dubai. I bet it is a great view," DK said, standing next to him, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.</p><p>"So, are we taking the stairs?" Hoshi asked with a grin, obviously joking.</p><p>Wonwoo pushed him aside with a chuckle. "<i>You</i> can do that. I heard people need between one and two hours to arrive at the top. Have fun, buddy." Wonwoo didn't mention that he had a huge bruise on his knee after that stupid camel had attacked him the day before and he didn't want to put unnecessary pressure on it.</p><p>Hoshi laughed. "You guys are so boring. We are young and fresh. We should take the stairs," he said as they started heading for the entrance.</p><p>"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Hao asked, causing Wonwoo to turn around, curious who he was talking to. "You look pale as fuck."</p><p>Mingyu was walking behind them, his face almost as white as the shirt he was wearing. "I am fine. Don't worry."</p><p>"You are not fine. You are scared of heights. Everyone knows that. Are you sure you still want to come along? You can wait here and-"</p><p>"No, no, no. I am in Dubai and I have the opportunity to visit the highest fucking building of the world. I <i>need</i> to go up there- it doesn't matter if I want to or not. I would regret it if I won't do it," Mingyu replied as they entered the building. </p><p>It was early in the morning so there weren't a lot of tourists around yet. Wonwoo gaped. The interior of the Burj Khalifa was amazing, decorated with beautiful artworks. He was taking a look around while DK walked up to the ticket counter, Hao joining him. Wonwoo turned and his gaze fell on Mingyu, who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He didn't look too good, his fear of heights was no joke. Wonwoo had witnessed it during their childhood and though he had never liked Mingyu- in those moments, he had almost felt bad for the other.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mingyu asked annoyed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His posture revealed that he didn't want to be here. </p><p>"I am just wondering if you will faint up there, that's all," Wonwoo replied nonchalantly, his sympathy fading rapidly.</p><p>"Very funny." Mingyu's eyes turned into narrow slits as he shot him a dirty look. "Don't provoke me right now. I am not in the mood."</p><p>Before Wonwoo could say something back, DK stepped inbetween them, waving the tickets in front of their faces. "Are you ready for the top? I am so excited."</p><p>"I can't wait to be back down here," Mingyu muttered under his breath as they started heading for the elevators.</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>
  <b>Wonwoo, 9 years old</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Something was wrong with Mingyu. They were both riding the freefall tower for children and Wonwoo noticed that the other's head was hanging low. He seemed very scared. Wonwoo couldn't stand Mingyu and he had not wanted to ride together with him in the first place but their parents had assumed that it would be a great idea to visit the amusement park as a happy family. The ride was going up and down- over and over again. Wonwoo was having fun but Mingyu made him worry. Though he didn't like the other, Wonwoo didn't want him to faint or something like that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The ride stopped a moment later and the safety bars opened. Mingyu's dad rushed to his son, pulling him out of his seat. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mingyu was pale, shaking in his father's arms. Tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. "It was s-so scary up there. I-I never want to do that again," he let out between sobs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mr. Kim chuckled, obviously not taking the situation too serious. "Hey, but you are a big boy and it wasn't even that high, right? You just have to try it again another time."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"R-right. Okay, dad."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wonwoo's mother crouched next to Mr. Kim, wiping the tears off Mingyu's cheek with her thumbs. "What do you mean by that? Is he scared of heights?" she asked her boyfriend, her eyes full of concern.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, a little bit. But come on. It can't be that bad."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wonwoo's mother glared at him. "Fear of heights is very bad, alright? You have to take it seriously. He is your son!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mingyu's breath was getting harsher. He was still not calming down. It looked like he was hyperventilating. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Move," Wonwoo's mother said rather harshly to her boyfriend, wrapping her hands around Mingyu's head before beginning to massage his temples.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What are you doing, mom?" Wonwoo asked after a moment. He felt useless, gaze still focused on Mingyu, who at least started to get some color back in his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Your aunt has a fear of heights as well and she told me that this helps her," his mother replied, her eyes not leaving Mingyu's face. "So, I want to see if it helps him as well."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mingyu stopped crying after a moment, slowly calming down, taking deep breaths. " I am feeling better now."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Here you go. It worked. I am glad that you are alright." Wonwoo's mother was rubbing Mingyu's back in soothing circles. The massage had worked well as it seemed.</i>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>They arrived at the top and the view was amazing. It was breathtaking. On one side they could see the desert, on the other side the sea. Wonwoo pulled out his phone and started to take pictures, mesmerized by Dubai and its landscape.</p><p>"Wah, this is so beautiful. It is unreal and insane," DK mumbled beside him while taking a video with his phone.</p><p>"It is," Wonwoo replied before turning around to move to another spot. His eyes stopped on Mingyu though who was crouching in the back, leaning against the wall. <i>Fuck.</i> Everyone else of his friends seemed to be busy taking pictures, not noticing how the other was slowly starting to hyperventilate.</p><p>A foreign tourist approached him, putting his hand on Mingyu's shoulder, probably trying to check if he was okay but the other flinched away from his touch, his entire body going stiff.</p><p>Wonwoo cursed under his breath before shoving his phone back into his pocket, heading towards Mingyu. "I will take care of him. Thank you for your help," he said to the tourist before turning to look down at Mingyu. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>With his head buried in his hands, Mingyu ignored Wonwoo or maybe he didn't even hear him talking in his state.</p><p>Wonwoo stepped closer, crouching down in front of him. "Hey, you should take the elevator and go back downstairs," he mumbled, trying again to get his attention. "You don't look too good."</p><p>"I-I am fine," Mingyu let out with a shaky breath. "Go away."</p><p><i>Brat.</i> Wonwoo would love to leave him alone and enjoy the view rather than looking after that ungrateful guy. But Mingyu seemed to be in a bad state and Wonwoo couldn't just ignore that. He grabbed Mingyu's wrist, trying to pull his hand away from his face to get a better look at him.</p><p>"Don't touch me," Mingyu snapped at him, finally lifting his head to lock eyes with Wonwoo. His breath was going frantic and his face was even paler than a white wall- if that was possible. Sweat was running down his forehead and he had a glassy look in his eyes.</p><p>"Yah, I would love to keep my distance from you but I am not an asshole, alright? You look horrible. Get up and take the elevator to-"</p><p>"I feel very sick," Mingyu interrupted him in a soft voice, tears welling up in his eyes all of a sudden. His breathing was getting worse.</p><p>Wonwoo started to panic, Mingyu's state was worrying him. He had no idea what to do. "Wait, let me get the others. They-" He trailed off as the other grabbed his arm, holding onto him for dear life. </p><p>"Don't, don't leave me alone," Mingyu whined with closed eyes. That vulnerable expression made him look years younger than he was.</p><p>"But I should get some- Mingyu, you- hey, open your eyes, okay? Look at me. Don't you dare to black out!" Wonwoo leaned closer, cupping Mingyu's face, startled that the other wasn't reacting anymore. Wonwoo didn't know what to do but suddenly he remembered what his mom had tried back at the amusement park years ago. Would that method still work with him? Wonwoo had to try it out at least.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?" Mingyu asked in a weak whisper, his eyes still closed, leaning into Wonwoo's touch.</p><p>"Let me try something." Wonwoo started gently massaging Mingyu's temples with his fingertips, hoping it would do the work. He ignored that the situation was too intimate. And he ignored Mingyu's husky scent, tickling his nose. And Wonwoo also ignored that the contact sent a shock wave rippling through him.
</p><p>"What the fuck- hey, what is wrong?" Hao was suddenly right beside him, crouching down. "Gyu?"</p><p>"Nice of you to join us," Wonwoo muttered sarcastically, his eyes still fixed on Mingyu's face, waiting and hoping for the other to calm down. It was scaring him to see Mingyu like that- more or less lifeless. Do they need to call an ambulance? </p><p>"What are you doing? What happened?"</p><p>"Mingyu's in a bad condition. It's too high for him up here. I am trying to make him feel better."</p><p>Hao stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "So, massaging his face helps against the fear of heights?" he asked, obviously doubting him.</p><p>"Yes." Wonwoo clicked his tongue in irritation. "I mean- I don't know, maybe. It worked when he was still a kid so I hope it will work again."</p><p>"Okay. You know him better, you are the expert right now." Hao placed his hand on Mingyu's shoulder, concern was written on his face. "Hey, buddy. Why did you get up here if you are that scared of heights, huh?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed but kept his eyes on Mingyu, hoping that his massage was doing any good. "Because he is stubborn as fuck- always have been."</p><p>"Shut up," Mingyu finally replied after a beat of silence, flashing his eyes open, staring at him intently. "And you are always so noisy."</p><p>Wonwoo stopped in his movement but kept his hands around Mingyu's face, staring back at him, relieved that the other seemed to come back to his senses. And suddenly Wonwoo was too aware of their close position. Their legs were touching, faces inches away, his hands cupping Mingyu's cheeks gently and- Wonwoo let go with a jerk, straightening up. "I see you are doing better now."</p><p>"Come on." Hao moved to help Mingyu up. "Let's get you out of here first."</p><p>Mingyu nodded, leaning his weight on his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I need some fresh air," he mumbled, but his face was getting its color back, his breathing returning to normal. </p><p>"Can you help me? He is heavy as fuck," Minghao muttered with a groan as they started moving.</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"Ah, yes, sure. Let me help you," Wonwoo stepped to Mingyu's left side, hesitantly wrapping his arm around his waist while the other watched his every move. Wonwoo's heart started beating faster out of nowhere. They hadn't been that close to each other before and it was awkward. He couldn't even remember a time when they had hugged. Wonwoo was surprised by his own reaction though. Mingyu's body was warm and though he didn't want to admit it, it felt familiar to be so close to him. He should be disgusted and bothered by their body contact but he wasn't. </p><p>They entered the elevator, sitting on the bench. "Are you feeling better, buddy?" Hao asked, patting Mingyu's knee. "You scared me for a moment."</p><p>"I am okay now, don't worry. The closer I am getting to the ground, the better I feel."</p><p>Wonwoo looked out of the window, breathing out a long sigh of relief. It had been exciting up there for a moment. Too exciting. He had expected his visit at the Burj Khalifa to be more fun and less dramatic though. He glanced at Mingyu, cursing under his breath. <i>Brat.</i> </p><p>Mingyu turned his head and studied Wonwoo briefly, his expression softening as he mouthed the words, "Thank you. You helped me up there," before looking away.</p><p>Wonwoo stared at him, struggling not to show his surprise. There was no teasing, no edge to Mingyu's words -just a sincere thank you. But Wonwoo shrugged it off with a scoff. "My mom would have wanted me to help you," he muttered nonchalantly, averting his eyes. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Nothing had changed and he still didn't care about that brat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't get a lot of feedback, so I am not quite sure people like this story or if it is boring to read 🙉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you know that it is not allowed to display public affection in Dubai? At least if you are not married. Isn't that crazy?" They were sitting in a restaurant close to the Burj Khalifa, waiting for their lunch to be served. DK had pulled out a tour guide book, explaining to his friends what could get them into prison in this country. "And it is not allowed to take pictures of other people, even strictly forbidden."</p><p>Mingyu rolled his eyes before yawning out loud, stretching his arms. He had calmed down in the meantime after almost hyperventilating because of his fear of heights. At least he had tried it and got to the top of the Burj Khalifa. But it had been horrible for him up there. Never again. </p><p>"And did you know that-"</p><p>"Dude, we are well informed by now, put that damn book away," Hoshi mumbled before taking a sip of his coke. "No one cares."</p><p>"Fine. But if you will get in prison because you didn't want to listen to all of the restrictions, don't ask me to get you out later," DK mumbled, acting hurt but then he smiled. "Just joking. How are you feeling, Gyu? Are you better?"</p><p>"I am great."</p><p>"We didn't even notice that you were feeling unwell up there but I am glad Wonwoo paid attention to you."</p><p>"Yeah, Wonwoo was taking good care of him," Hao added with a wink.</p><p>Mingyu cursed inwardly, well aware that his friends were teasing him about it. He peeked at Wonwoo who seemed unbothered by it, scrolling through Instagram. Mingyu was thankful to him, but as Wonwoo had said, it was probably a sense of duty. Both of them felt the need to help each other because of their family constellation.</p><p>The food came seconds later and once again Wonwoo and Mingyu ordered the same dish. It was almost scary how similar their taste was. "Finally. I am so hungry," Wonwoo mumbled, blowing on his steaming plate.</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>
  <b>Mingyu, 12 years</b>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don't talk to me at school, got it? I don't want others to know that we know each other or that we live in the same place," Wonwoo muttered angrily as they were sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Do you think I want others to know?" Mingyu snapped back. "I forgot my keys, so I asked you for them. That's it. I don't want to-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"And why should this be my problem if you forget your keys, hmm? I don't give a shit."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Stop it! That is enough!" Wonwoo's mother yelled, causing them to flinch. She had entered the kitchen without them noticing, glaring at her son. "I can't endure it anymore. Your bickering makes me sick. Stop it!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mingyu cursed inwardly. He didn't want to fight with her. Since his father had left two months ago, Mingyu was very glad that he was able to stay at her place. His father hadn't even cared to take him along. Mingyu hated him for that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Eat your pizza and be silent." Wonwoo's mother had become more cranky after her boyfriend had left her for another woman. She didn't care about her appearance anymore and started drinking more than she should. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't like pineapples on my pizza," Wonwoo grumbled back, pushing the plate away from himself.</i>
</p><p>Me neither.</p><p>
  <i>"Well, but I do and today I wanted to order something that tastes good. Something that I want for a change," Wonwoo's mother snapped back, obviously in a bad mood.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mingyu kept silent, staring at the clock on the wall. He had his first fighting lesson in a bit and he was glad that he could get away from that gloomy atmosphere. He stood up. "I need to go now."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Where are you going?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I am going to visit a friend from my class," Mingyu lied. He didn't want her to know about his new hobby. Not yet.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Why don't you stay at your friend's house then? Why would you live with us?" Wonwoo asked, throwing daggers at him- icy cold daggers shooting from his eyes.</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Jeon Wonwoo!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It is okay. I have to go now. I won't be late," Mingyu said to Mrs. Jeon, ignoring Wonwoo's words, heading out of the kitchen. He was not in the mood to fight with the other today. He needed to let out his frustration in training.</i>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>They were in the Wild Wadi Water Park. Mingyu was excited. He loved water parks and he had heard that this one had very thrilling rides. He wouldn't be able to ride the real tall ones though- damn his fear of heights. Mingyu walked out of the changing rooms, heading towards DK who was already done, waiting for his friends with a wide smile on his face. "You look happy."</p><p>"I am! I love this Dubai trip so much already."</p><p>Wonwoo came walking up towards them, wearing yellow swimming trunks, a golden chain was hanging around his neck. He didn't look as excited as DK.</p><p>Mingyu peeked at Wonwoo's chest, rippling with muscles, wondering about his toned body. He had never noticed the other's strong physique before- or maybe he had not paid any attention to Wonwoo in the past few years. Why was he noticing it now? Mingyu averted his eyes, clearing his throat.</p><p>"I am so excited about all those rides," Hoshi let out thrilled, finally joining them with Hao in tow. "Let's go and have fun now."</p><p>"Isn't that one too high for you?" DK asked Mingyu after they had started walking, pointing to a pretty tall water slide at their left. "Or will you join me?" </p><p><i>Hell, no.</i> Apart from being tall, the ride looked quite dangerous as well. "That one is too high for me. But I guess I will find other fun things to do around here."</p><p>"Okay, then wait for us. I want to try that one for sure," DK said excitedly. "Let's go, guys."</p><p>Mingyu watched his friends heading for the entrance of the ride, surprised that Wonwoo kept standing next to him, not moving. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Why are you not joining the others?"</p><p>"None of your business," Wonwoo snapped before walking in the other direction. </p><p><i>What the?</i> Mingyu started following him, somewhat confused about the other's attitude. "Are you on your period by any chance or why won't you go into the water?"</p><p>"Mingyu, shut up!"</p><p>"No, seriously. What-"</p><p>"It is none of your business, okay? Stop following me around. Go somewhere else."</p><p>Mingyu didn't understand Wonwoo's change of mood but he sensed the reason what the other's problem was. He remembered something from their childhood. Still, he wanted Wonwoo to admit it so he just kept walking behind him. They passed a group of girls who started gushing over them. Mingyu held back a grin. He knew that he was good-looking, tall and charming. He wasn't interested in girls though. But Mingyu would keep that fact to himself around here. As DK had informed them before, being gay was inappropriate in Dubai and Mingyu didn't want to cause any panic.</p><p>"Ow," Wonwoo hissed, turning around to glare at him. "What are you doing for fuck's sake?" </p><p>Mingyu had bumped into him, not expecting the abrupt halt. He scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."</p><p>"What do you want? Why do you keep following me, huh?" Wonwoo sounded tired, his voice edged. "Stop pestering me."</p><p>"I am not. Let's just go ride something else. I am bored."</p><p>Wonwoo stepped closer, looking skeptically. "And why should I ride something with <i>you</i>?"</p><p>"Because you are terrified about the moment you will hit the water. You are scared of deep water, scared that you won't come up anymore after diving in. And I can make sure that you will be alright."</p><p>Wonwoo's eyes widened in surprise, the glint of anger suddenly gone. He was taken aback by Mingyu's words- that was obvious. Wonwoo let his eyes wander down his body for a moment.</p><p>Everything he just said, was true. Mingyu knew Wonwoo. He knew his fears and his worries. He knew him too well. </p><p>Wonwoo scoffed after a beat of silence. "I hate that we know so much about each other," he muttered, his voice took on a softer tone now. Then he turned, continuing to walk along the path with Mingyu following him.</p><p>
  <b>..to be continued</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somewhat a filler before the next chapter-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I got a new story idea as you can see 😁 I am very curious if you guys are interested in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>